Miko Love
by Lizzie-Sama
Summary: What do you get when you have a miko and several youkais? Well of course a long story with each character!
1. A InuHanyou's Love

**A/N:**_** I will give defs of things beings said in Japanese. And every chapter is set in a different setting. Some in modern some in the Feudal Era.**_

_**Sum: What do you get when you have a miko and several youkais? Well of course a long story with each character!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Any of the Inu-cast I want it to be.**_

_**Title: Valentine's In Several Ways**_

_**Chapter 1: A Inu-Hanyou's Love**_

_**Pairing for this one: Inuyasha/Kagome**_

* * *

><p>Ebony hair gently swayed in the wind as a female looked at the scene before her, she knew it was too good to be true; he had left her <em>again<em> to be with her incarnation. Sighing softly she turned walking away, she didn't want to hear everything that was being said. She knew they were talking about how she wasn't perfect or how she was just weak. Her shoulders slumped forward as tears started to form, she was going to run away from them; not take anymore of the pain. Freezing in mid-step her eyes widened hearing the inu-hanyou's words she longed to hear for a while now.

"Kikyou stop. I don't love you, I finally realized that you don't love me; you just want to drag me to hell with you." The inu-hanyou's words were soft but demanding and strong at the same time, "I love Kagome; she has been with me for the longest time. She... fought against Naraku when he tried to force her to look for the Shikon shards... you helped him; you even tried to kill her! You need to just leave!"

"Inuyasha! Please, I do love you! Why do you love my reincarnation? She isn't str-" Kikyou cired out.

"She is strong."

Kagome quickly turned to see Inuyasha pushing Kikyou away, and her eyes started to burn once again with tears. Softly crying out she ran to the dead miko and inu-hanyou, throwing herself at Inuyasha.

_"Get off of him."_ Kikyou hissed angered, "you don't deserve him! He was with me first!"

Ignoring Kikyou; Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha when his arms wrapped around her tiny body. "Inuyasha... Do you really love me...?"

"You heard that?" The inu-hanyou nearly shouted with a dark pink tint on his cheeks; his ears laid flat against his head.

Nodding she giggled a blush forming on her own cheeks, "Inuyasha... I love you too..."

"Y-You do...?" The hanyou's blush turned another shade of pink, "I-I didn't know..."

"Well... You were always with Kikyou..." The young miko looked up at the moon above them, "I told you once. But you must have not heard me, it was when we were alone by that lake near Kouga-san's land."

Inuyasha's ears swivled as he heard her soft voice, "you did?"

Nodding she closed her eyes and Inuyasha gulped softly, she looked beautiful in the moon light gently caressing her body; her face. His ears laid flat on his head once more thinking hard of that day; trying to remember.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she sighed, "Kagome you've been sighing a lot what's wrong?"<em>

_"Inuyasha... Do you think... I'm_ pretty?_" She asked softly looking at her lap._

_"U-Uh..." Inuyasha looked away at something else in the distance anything but her at the moment. "Why are you asking _me _that?"_

_"Because..." She grabbed his hand causing him too look at her quickly, "I love you... I want to know if you think I'm pretty... I just want to know if you care about me..."_

_The inu-hanyou's eyes widened slightly, "u-uh..." He quickly looked away again, "you_ are _pretty. You don't have to ask."_

_Giggling she smiled, "come on lets go make something for supper. Ramen sound good?"_

* * *

><p>Smiling Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin forcing her to look at him; her eyes still closed. "Kagome. Open your pretty eyes."<p>

Gasping her eyes flew open showing that beautiful saphire he loved. "Y-yes...?"

Without a warning the inu-hanyou's mouth decended upon hers in a gentle but fierce kiss.

* * *

><p>A taijiya and houshi sat around a camp fire, the neko-mata and young kitsune youkai laying asleep in a sleeping bag. Looking over at the houshi the taijiya softly smiled.<p>

"Hey, houshi. Do you think he finally got over _her _and said something to Kagome?"

"I do believe, dear Sango. It has become rather difficult to hide that secret." The houshi said smiling at the brown haired, tan eyed taijiya he came to love.

"Well. Lets hope that a certain inu-hanyou love is know to our imouto."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akako: Cute huh? -grins rubbing the back of her head- Now for the schooling on Japanese terms! <strong>_

_**Inu-Hanyou: Half Dog Demon**_

_**Miko: Priestess**_

_**Shikon: Everyone should know about that. :I**_

_**Taijiya: Demon Slayer**_

_**Houshi: Monk**_

_**Neko-Mata: Fire Cat**_

_**Kitsune: Fox**_

_**Youkai: Demon**_

_**Akako: Now that is done. Lets go onto a cute saying in japanese. **_

_**Me wa kuchi hodo ni mono o ii. **_

_**The eyes speak as much as the mouth.(love needs no words)**_

_**Please do read and review!**_


	2. A Houshi's Love

**WARNING: This chapter contains torture and most likely half rape too. And yes, when Naraku rapes her he is going to have tentacles. So do not whine to your parents (if you are under the age 16+) about this, you chose to read it not me. You have been warned.**

**A/N:_ Every chapter is set in a different setting. Some in modern some in the Feudal Era._**

**_It has been a while since I've updated, but that is going to change! I shall update this story and most of my others. _**

**_Sum: What do you get when you have a miko and several youkais? Well of course a long story with each character!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:_**

**_Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence)_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Any of the Inu-cast I want it to be._**

**_Title: Miko Love_**

**_Chapter 2: A Houshi's Love_**

**_Pairing for this one: Miroku/Kagome_**

* * *

><p>She thought she could survive this, the torture her captor obviously enjoyed, but she knew she was close to breaking. Her whole body was sore; so sore she couldn't even breathe properly, her tears mixed with the blood- her blood, which stained the cold ground. Clenching her eyes tightly shut she felt her body shake with a sudden painful sob; she cursed those sobs that fueled her captor so much. The sound of a door sliding open caught her attention; weakly she lifted her head in attempt to look at who it was only to fail. Evil laughter came at the obvious pain she was in- curse them…<p>

"My dear miko, since I cannot break you with torture. I believe I will take something else," his vile words echoed in the small room, "how does being raped by the man you love sound?" At her choked cry of 'don't' came he chuckled, "wonderful. I am glad you agree."

Crumpling to the ground with a 'thud' as her restraints were removed she weakly tried to push herself up, feeling a hand grab the back of her torn top she whimpered. No one was going to save her, she was going to be tainted by this damned hanyou- a choked gasp past her bloody lips, she had to stop this… but if only she had the strength to do it. Closing her eyes she tried to ignore him, to block everything he did out, even with her attempt to block him it didn't work she could still feel his hands on her bloody body. Thrown to the ground- on something soft- she weakly opened her eyes and attempted a glare. When his laughter came she knew it failed.

"Miko," he purred out, "I know who you secretly love. The one someone else loves."

Shaking her head she closed her eyes, no anything but him…. The feeling of another body press into her she shivered; not in disgust but simply because he was warmer than her freezing body, the scent of pine and rain invaded her sense of smell… god no it was _him._ Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at the vile male, sapphire eyes widened in fear and shock at the violet eyes that held a promise of pain, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail, and the dark purple robes he wore. Crying out she some how found the strength to bring both her arms up to push him away slightly. She had to fight, to save herself and the horror of fearing the man she loved.

Claws grazed her hips pulling down her undergarment; she heard clothing rustle knowing he was undressing. She fell back against whatever was underneath her, her head falling to the side in defeat, she knew she was going to be raped and she couldn't do anything about it. Chapped lips grazed her jaw as her torn bloody top fell apart, warm but yet vile hands caressed her bare breast, claws digging into the tender flesh. His warm body slid in between her parted legs; one thing that wasn't so bad was that he was warming her freezing body. Slimy tentacles slid up her thighs, touching her personal area- her eyes widened and a strangled gasp came as they slithered past her lips violating her.

Screaming she thrashed around wanting him to stop the torture, her back arched when a tentacle painfully hit her barrier. His evil laughter filled the room when he gripped her hips pulling them up slightly as he positioned himself at her entrance; going straight for her purity not wasting anytime as the tentacles moved inside of her.

'_This is it, I'm going to be raped by my enemy… and no less disguised as the man I love…." _She weakly thought.

Pain bloosomed throughout her whole body as he broke her maiden barrier, a strangled sob ripped from her sore throat; it hurt _so fucking much._ Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the pain; her body rocking with his movements, weakly she brought a hand to her lips the moment her tears started to flow. How did this happen, why couldn't she fight him, wasn't any one going to save her? A soft cry came feeling his hands grip her neck and jaw forcing her to look at him, his evil smirk grazing his lips.

"I want you to look at me."

The only thing she could do was obey his demand, so she looked over his face; the face of the man she loved, as he violated her. She wanted this to end, wanted this to be a dream and wake up with her friends. Hearing her name being yelled caused the vile hanyou to stop his movements; the sound of the sliding door came to her ears, tilting her head in the direction her sapphire eyes widened in shock then humiliation. He was there, standing in the door, seeing everything.

"Naraku…."

A harsh breath of air passed her lips as the male now known as Naraku pulled out of her, his normal appearance showing. "Houshi Miroku, such a pleasant surprise." Naraku grabbed her arm pulling her up in front of him holding her chin in one hand while the other snaked around her waist, "have you come looking for this whore of a miko?"

Miroku's eyes darkened as he glared at the evil hanyou, "how dare you taint a holy miko…."

"Ah, but she was already tainted. After all she is a whore," his lips grazed her jaw, "she didn't even fight once she saw the form I took."

"No… stop…." The now broken miko sobbed out clenching her eyes shut, "don't say it…."

"Oh, but he must know. It was his body, which tainted you." His body flush against her back as he smirked at the Houshi in front of them, "did you know she-"

"Please!" She cried out, she didn't want Miroku to know.

"Ah, but Kagome-_chan_ he would love to hear this."

"Naraku unhand her _now_!" Miroku snapped taking a step forward his staff clenched tightly in his hands ready to strike the hanyou.

"I will be back for her, though for now you shall be feared Houshi."

Thrown to the ground she grunted as Naraku disappeared from sight, slow foot steps came her way then warm hands gripping her shoulders pulling her into robes….

*~Later~* (Miroku POV)

He wanted to know what happened to her, wanted to know why she feared him. Miroku noticed how she would glance at him then look away with tears and a scared look in her eyes. Once he found Naraku again he would kill him; he hoped he would survive until then to do so. Shaking his head he stood brushing his robes off, he needed to know what happened and he was going to find out.

"Kagome-sama." When she looked up at him he continued, "I would like to speak with you."

Her lips parted in a gasp looking around for the others help, her beautiful eyes resting on the hanyou in their group. "Wh-what…?"

"Kagome, just go talk to him. But take Kirara with you, in case the hentai tries anything." Miroku was grateful that the hanyou helped, a bit.

"But… Inuyasha…." She whispered, "fine…."

He watched her stand up, noticing her wince; he felt horriable that she was injured because of their tardiness. Holding his hand out for her he waited for her to grab his extended hand, a frown grazed his lips when she backed up quickly grabbing the nekomata. A sigh passed his lips, she would always fear him now, curse Naraku…. Both of them walked outside, once they reached the edge of the forest he turned to her.

"Mi-Miroku… What is it…?" She timidly asked.

"What did Naraku do?" He looked down at the ground, "I know he tainted your purity, though I want to know what he did…"

"Why did it have to be you…? He…" Miroku glanced up at her as she stopped, "please don't make me tell you!"

"He said it was my body that tainted you, what did he mean?"

"Miroku! I don't want to tell you!" She cried out shaking her head, "I couldn't stop him! I just laid there while he did it, just like a weak pathetic…" her shoulders shook as a sob came, "whore…."

"Kagome-sama, you are not a whore or anything like that!" He quickly said grabbing her shoulders, "you are a pure maiden!"

"No, I'm not!"

Miroku caught her as she collapsed, slowly falling to his knees he pulled her into his body; careful of any wounds. "Kagome… Please tell me."

Her dainty hands fisted in his robes as she sobbed, "he was the man I loved when he did it. He tortured me, violated me… Miroku…" She glanced up at him with tearful eyes, "he raped me, he was _you_ when he did it…."

His eyes widened, his body feeling numb; she was raped by Naraku while that bastard was in his form. Her words running through his mind- wait she said the man she loved, a soft gasp passed his lips, she loved him.

"Kagome, you… you love me?"

Nodding against his chest she sniffled, "I do… but Sango-chan loves you…. It would be wrong to even say anything…."

He slid his hand through her ebony locks as he held her close, "Sango doesn't love me, she has Inuyasha now."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "she and Inuyasha…?"

Nodding he fisted his hand in her hair quickly, his lips quickly desending on to her lips. Her eyes widened then slowly closed as she kissed him back, snaking her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her. After a long passionate kiss they pulled apart, Miroku rested his forehead against hers, a small smile grazing his lips.

"Kagome, I believe I may be falling for you."

"Really?" He noticed a small blush coating her cheeks.

"Hai."

**_Akako: Well what do you guys think? I know this is dark, but eh, was in the mood for darkness. And I do not feel like doing defs at the moment. So hopefully you enjoyed!_**


End file.
